


Paradise by the Dashboard Light

by PinkToby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (No not THAT kind of gift...well okay that kind too...but also another one), Anal Sex, Bottom!Will, Car Sex, Hannibal has a surprise gift for Will, I think that's right?, Look here's the deal: Will is on the receiving end of the transaction u feel me?, M/M, Riding, clothed sex (sorta), i don't fucking know how cars work so just go with it, top!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkToby/pseuds/PinkToby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since neither Will nor Hannibal had any romantic relationships during their teenage years, they decide to reclaim lost time by getting busy in the back of Will’s car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise by the Dashboard Light

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I dun don't own shit. Obvi.
> 
> Also, this is basically me playing around with Hannigram and disregarding how they may actually act. It's smut. Pure smut.

Paradise by the Dashboard Light

 

Preface:

Since neither Will nor Hannibal had any romantic relationships during their teenage years, they decide to reclaim lost time by getting busy in the back of Will’s car. 

 

If anyone had taken a left turn on neglected Old Reliance Way and followed it for two and a half miles, they probably would’ve driven right past a barely-there dirt path that snaked its way into the woods.  The path cut through thick pines and robust oaks for about five hundred yards, and split into two separate trails that were split by a lumpy old boulder that had been around for as long as anyone cared to remember.  The one on the right was used most frequently—maybe twenty times a year—because it led back to the main road and onwards to civilization.  The left, however, went deeper into the woods until reaching a small but serene clearing, where the trees parted and let the stars twinkle down at the long-forgotten patch of ground.

Will Graham knew all sorts of strange, out-of-the-way places, but this was one of his favorites.  Perhaps it was the newness of this discovery—he had stumbled upon this place not two months prior when MapQuest had failed him quite spectacularly on the way to a crime scene. 

“I must say, Will, you have found a most excellent place for our little…adventure.”  Hannibal Lecter, his sometimes-psychiatrist, full-time best friend, and recently-acquired lover, leaned to the left and gazed out of the passenger side window of Will’s rickety old station wagon.  Will watched from behind the wheel as his counterpart’s eyes glittered in the moonlight. 

“I figured it’s far enough from the main drag that we won’t be interrupted,”  said Will, taking off his glasses and polishing their useless lenses on the wool of his sweater, “and, you know, it seems like the place for this…kind of thing, I guess.” 

“Indeed.”

Will let out a shaky breath as he pushed the glasses back up his nose.  Even after spending the night together at least ten times, he was still incredibly shy. 

“So, um…”

“Here, I brought something.”  Hannibal reached into his pocket with a gloved hand and pulls out a small plastic… _something_ that Will is unable to recognize until it’s pressed into his palm.

“Wait a minute…you made me a mixtape?” 

“Your car doesn’t have the ability to play CD’s, so, yes.  I figured it would help set the mood, since the radio can be so unreliable.”

“You are a highly unpredictable man, Doctor Lecter,” Will says, as he swaps a well-loved Weezer tape with Hannibal’s mystery playlist.  “So, what’s on this thing, anyways?  Opera?  Classical?  Oh, please don’t tell me you’re a closet Enya fan.  That’s pretty gay, even for _you_!”

“Music taste has nothing to do with sexual preference, dear Will,” Hannibal says with a smirk, “but, believe it or not, you’ll find my tastes extend past what you might hear at the symphony.”

Will chuckled and pressed the worn-out play button.  Hannibal was nothing if not unpredictable. 

“So,” he began, as the plunking sound of piano keys filled the rickety old car, “Do you wanna…you know…get to it?”

“Thank goodness you are horribly handsome and terribly interesting, Will Graham, because your attempts at wooing are most abhorrent.  Perhaps I will give you a lesson…later, of course.”

 With a hand on each side of the younger man’s face, Hannibal leaned in and kissed Will on the mouth as Frank Sinatra serenaded them from the dashboard speakers.  Will’s eyes closed as he pressed into the kiss, and he instinctively reached up and grasped the lapels of Hannibal’s coat. 

They pulled apart a moment later, their noses nearly touching, and Will was rewarded with a devilish grin from his lover.  It was the kind of smile Will lived for—unashamed and true, with creased edges and a sparkle dancing in each pupil.  In that moment, Will was able to see something _more_ in Hannibal, as if he was truly alive underneath all his suits and manners.  He was alive, and he was _beautiful_ , and Will was absolutely enamored with him.

And so the kisses became more frantic, as teeth crashed and tongues teased and stubble scratched at Hannibal’s cheeks.  There was an infinity inside the fogged-up windows of this well-loved car, a tangible _safeness_ that couldn’t be breached by nightmares or memories.       

  “As much as I am enjoying this,” Hannibal purred, “I suggest we retire to the back seat.  It would be awfully difficult to undress you from here.”

“It just so happens that I would quite like to be undressed,” Will breathed, releasing his choke-hold on Hannibal’s lapels, “And I don’t want you to mistake the gear shift for…something else.” 

Before Will was able to get his bearings, he heard the rusty _thunk_ of the passenger door being closed. 

“Shall we?”  Sure enough, Will looked up to see Hannibal had already opened his car door and was waiting with an outstretched hand.

“I would expect nothing less of you, Hannibal.”  Will took the hand graciously and rose out of the vehicle, feeling mostly ridiculous but ever-so-slightly flattered.  “Playing the gentleman before fucking me in the back of a car, eh?”

“I take pride in propriety, Mr. Graham.”  Hannibal opened the back seat door and gestured for Will to get in.

“Oh, really?  I hadn’t noticed…”  Will slid across the bench seat and Hannibal followed suit, smirking at the young man’s sarcasm.

“Indeed,” Hannibal said, a slight growl tinting his voice as he drew the younger man close, “Although, I must confess, my intentions are _most improper_ at the moment.”

It was as if they never left the front seat, the way that they came back together seamlessly.  This time, however, without a pesky gear shift between them, they were able to become a full-blown tangle of limbs.  It was a clumsy, fumbling mess—something Hannibal would probably sneer at later, but in the moment, he was enthusiastically wrapping himself in and around his eager lover.   

The first thing to be removed was Hannibal’s heavy jacket, which he let fall to the floor in a rare act of carelessness.  Next went Will’s heavy-knit sweater, which got caught on his glasses on the way up and over his head.  Will gave a sheepish smile in Hannibal’s direction, mumbling a shy apology as he reaches up to remove them.

“Leave the glasses,” Hannibal said, as he began to unbutton Will’s signature flannel shirt.  Will chuckled—who knew this guy had a glasses kink?—but stopped abruptly as Hannibal began nipping at his collarbone. 

The next few moments were spent undressing each other in a breathy silence, punctuated by stolen kisses and a few wayward giggles that were _mostly_ from Will.  Of course, Will had his work cut out for him—Hannibal was a man of many layers, in more ways than one—and it was damn near impossible to undo a Windsor knot with a hand cupping his swollen cock through his jeans.

“Dammit, Hannibal,” groaned Will, as he gave up undoing the impossible knot of his necktie and moved on to the buttons of his plaid waistcoat, “Couldn’t you have worn something less complicated? “

“I thought you liked my suits?”  Hannibal’s hand left Will’s aching groin and began undoing his now-crumpled tie with expert skill.

“I do, just, _ugh—_ “  Will was growing impatient, mind overgrown with frustrated lust as he practically tore that damned unnecessary waistcoat off his lover and tossed it over his shoulder.

“Patience, dear Will, it—“

“I don’t want to be patient,” he snapped, face flushed and furious in the most appealing of ways, “I just want you to _fuck me_ already!”

Hannibal froze, tie hanging undone but still threaded through his perfectly-starched collar, and eyed Will with an unreadable intensity.  Will snapped out of his lusty haze, taken aback by his counterpart’s stare. 

“Take your pants off.” 

Hannibal’s command was edged in mischievous darkness, his pupils twice as big as they normally were, and Will began unfastening his belt immediately.  Hannibal reached for his coat and rummaged through the pockets and it made Will smile to see the ex-surgeon’s fingers fumble.  Of course, his hands weren’t exactly steady either as they shakily undid his too-tight jeans and yanked them off with as much grace as possible—which wasn’t much. 

Hannibal was nearly finished unbuttoning his shirt by the time a naked Will Graham straddled his lap and began running hungry hands across his chest.  Hannibal half-moaned as hasty fingers touched and teased, all while his lover’s teeth nipped and sucked at his neck leaving blooming red marks in their wake.   He would have to make sure his shirts were buttoned extra-tight in the morning; it wouldn’t do for a patient to see his hickey-ridden neck in the middle of a session. 

No, now was not the time to think about his appointment schedule, not when a naked and needy young man was grinding against his hips with reckless abandon.  Hannibal put his arms around him—one hand splayed across the middle of his back and the other cupping the curve of his ass—and pulled him closer. 

“Oh, God, _Hannibal_ …”  Will’s voice was a choked sob from kiss-swollen lips as he began shamelessly rutting against the fabric of Hannibal’s pants, desperate for any and all friction he could get.  “Need you, need you _now!_ ”

Hannibal didn’t need to be told twice—having a sweet, shy Will Graham sighing and moaning under his ministrations in the dark seclusion of his bedroom was one thing, but this—this absolute _mess_ of a man, red like a cherry on top of a sundae and just as sweet—was just too delicious to deny. 

His hands left Will’s hips while the younger man began undoing his belt with desperate hands, the sound of leather zipping through fabric belt loops accentuating the two’s heavy breathing as Hannibal clacked open a small bottle.

“Do you always carry that with you?”  Will asked, fingers fumbling at the older man’s pants button, which was being _particularly difficult_ at the moment.

“What if I said yes?”  Hannibal flashed him a cheeky smile as he coated his hands with lubricant and reached between them, earning him a swallowed groan from Will.

“Kinky bastard,” Will spat with mock frustration, finally unzipping Hannibal’s pants and cupping him through his underwear.  He felt Hannibal’s cock jump underneath the fabric, and Will smiled.  He enjoyed having such an effect on his prim-and-proper lover for very obvious reasons, and he was 110% sure he would never tire of the way his lips parted and his eyes fluttered shut when he touched him. 

Will’s breathing hitched when Hannibal began to stretch him, one cool, slick finger at a time.  Hannibal did not rush, even in this passion-fuelled frenzy, because he was a man who did things _right_ , dammit, no matter how much Will teased him through the fabric of his underwear. 

For what felt like many minutes, he allowed Will to fuck himself on his fingers, relishing the way the man bit his bottom lip and swiveled his hips in a wanton manner.  He was nearly sobbing with frustration by the time a third finger was added, cock leaking and sweat dampening his dark curls.

“Hannibal…oh, oh my God, _Hannibal,_ ” he gasped between the clumsy bucks of his hips, “ _Please…_ I can’t take it anymore!  I need you to fuck me _now!_ ”      

Will relinquished his perch atop Hannibal’s thighs for just a moment, long enough to tug his pants down, and then placed his knees on either side of the other’s surprisingly strong legs.  A condom was removed from its foil packet, and Hannibal groaned as Will’s warm hands rolled it down his length. 

“Are you sure—“

“ _For fuck’s sake, Hannibal just let me have this!”_        

Will lowered himself onto Hannibal’s erection torturously slow, biting down on his lower lip with every passing second of pain.  Hannibal gave a soft groan.  Will whimpered, and buried his head into the crook of Hannibal’s neck, nose bumping the starched linen of his shirt collar.  Hannibal stroked his back lovingly and eased him down.

“Are you alright, Will?” 

“Y-yes, ah, just…” he sputtered, shifting awkwardly in Hannibal’s lap, “Gimme a minute…t-to, uh, adjust…”

Hannibal resisted the urge to ignore his request and thrust wildly into the warmth that surrounded his arousal as he so desperately desired, choosing instead to reach between their stomachs and gently stroke Will as he nibbled at his collarbone.  The younger man could do nothing to suppress a moan—Hannibal knew how sensitive he was around the collarbone and exploited that at every possible opportunity during intimacy—and began rocking against the older man’s hips.

“Will, I won’t be able to last long—“

“Me neither…just…please, please move with me, I’m ready—“

And so they began to move in tandem, slowly at first, with Hannibal’s fingers pressing bruises into Will’s hips and Will’s fingers clutching desperately at his partner’s dress shirt.  With every thrust of his hips, Hannibal whispered soft encouragements into Will’s ear—trivial things, really, but Will responded positively anyways.  Will always loved the rasp of his doctor’s voice during sex, the way it took on a ragged edge as heavily-accented _you’re-so-beautiful’s_ and _good-boy_ ’s tumbled out from behind his parted lips. 

Before long, Will’s motions became frenzied.  He damn near shouted every time he slammed his hips down, eyes half-closed in bliss and cock leaking against the light curve of Hannibal’s stomach.  He was desperately close.

“H-Hannibal, I—oh, God, I—“

“Shh, Will. “ Hannibal said, pulling Will close so that their foreheads were pressed together and their eyes locked.  He stopped thrusting his hips and wrapped his hand around Will’s swollen cock.

“I’m not going to give you your pleasure, Will.  You have to take it from me.”

Will let out a whine as he began to fuck himself on Hannibal with newfound vigor, voice cracking at the feeling of the other man’s hand wrapped loosely around his shaft.  Hannibal drank in the sight of his companion—flushed skin shining with swear, glasses askew, and chest heaving with labored breaths until he reached his peak, half-sobbing as he spilled himself onto Hannibal’s stomach.  Hannibal couldn’t, Hannibal _wouldn’t_ wait any longer and began thrusting into Will faster than ever before as the younger man rode out his orgasm, until he shuddered and came with a growl. 

They remained unmoving for a moment as their lusts cooled and the thrill of orgasm depleted, eyes closed and foreheads touching in obligatory after-sex silence.  The only sounds that could be heard were of ragged, tired breathing and the dreamy crooning of a jazz singer’s voice that Hannibal had elected to put on his long-forgotten mix tape. 

Will pressed his lips against Hannibal’s in a sweet-natured kiss before dissolving into giggles.

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re laughing about.  Pray, indulge me, William?” 

Will leaned back and straightened his glasses.

“The only reason my dad trusted me with this car when I was sixteen was because he _knew_ I wouldn’t be fooling around in it with anyone.”

Hannibal chuckled.

“He was wrong.”     

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I may or may not revise this at some point because I kind of rushed the ending. I'm not used to writing homoerotica, so I hope it turned out okay!


End file.
